Arthurian Christmas
by lossofmerlin
Summary: A short glimpse of what Camelot could have been like if Morgana had been able to be brought back from the dark side before everyone started dying. Also, what things might be like if magic were accepted in Camelot.
1. Chapter 1

Arthur leaned over to speak privately to Merlin. "Just look at them over there," he gestured to the women at the far end of the room, "laughing and carrying on! What do you suppose they're talking about?"

Merlin shrugged. "I could go ask them."

"No Merlin," Arthur scowled.

Merlin gave a smirk. He helped himself to a slice of bread off the platter that Gaius had just carried out. "Gaius, when will dinner be ready? I'm starving!"

Gaius slapped Merlin's hand away when he tried to reach for a second slice. "Why don't you make yourself useful Merlin, and set out the candles?"

Merlin glanced at the box and gave an inward groan. There were a lot of candles in there! He decided to stay with Arthur a while longer. "You know, I think they are talking about us," he offered to the king. "Look at the way Gwen glances over here every so often. It's like she wants to make sure we can't hear them." Merlin couldn't help himself from messing with Arthur sometimes.

Arthur nodded his head in understanding. "Yeah, I did notice that."

Merlin grinned. He reached out to Morgana with his mind, _Arthur thinks you're talking about him_.

Morgana glanced over at the men in surprise. _We were talking about shoes_. She gave Merlin a smile and then raised an eyebrow at Arthur before returning to her conversation.

"Did you see that," Arthur exclaimed.

"Indeed I did sire," Merlin said in mock serious tones.

Gwaine walked over to stand between the two men and threw his arms around each of their shoulders. "What are we talking about," he asked.

"Girls," Merlin replied.

"Fantastic! I love girls. Especially your cute little number over there, Merlin, you sly dog, wherever did you find her?"

Merlin's cheeks flushed with embarrassment. He smiled as he followed Gwaine's gaze to Freya.

Everyone turned their attention to the horseplay that had begun between Elyan and Mordred.

"Excuse me," Gwen said to her friends before she hurried over to scold her brother. "You are going to spoil all our lovely hard work! Take it outside if you want to wrestle!"

"I got this," Percival assured her. He grabbed hold of both of the guys and easily pried them apart. They struggled for a few seconds before they finally succumbed to defeat.

Gaius walked back into the dining room and announced, "Dinner is ready."

Everyone hurried over to the table and sat down. Gaius and Lancelot brought out one dish after another. "Merlin," Gaius said. "I thought I told you to set out the candles!"

"Oh right!" Merlin busied himself with his task and finished just as the last dish was placed before them. Then he hurried back to his seat.

"Merlin, don't you think it would be a good idea to actually, I don't know, _light _them," Arthur asked sarcastically.

Merlin grinned. He spoke a few words of magic and all the candles lit up at once.

"No one likes a show off, Merlin."

"Sorry sire."

Arthur's attention was drawn to the women who had begun to compliment Lancelot on how good all the food smelled. "I cooked a chicken once," Arthur supplied to anyone who might be interested.

Gwen choked down a laugh.

"Sire would you like to say a few words before we eat," Gaius asked.

Arthur nodded. "As I look around this room, my heart is filled with joy. I feel so blessed to have each of you in my life." He held up his glass. "To friends and family."

Everyone mimicked his toast of 'friends and family' as they held up their own glasses. Everyone took a drink except for Morgana who held her glass inches from her mouth as a sly smile played on her lips.

"At last, I have managed to poison you all in one fell swoop," she said as she tried not to burst into a fit of laughter.

Gwaine choked on his wine.

"Kidding," Morgana said lightly. She held up her glass and took a drink for all to see her emphasis that it had been a joke.

"Morgana, you're not as funny as you think you are," Arthur chided.

She smirked. "I thought it was pretty funny."

"I have an announcement," Gwen interjected. "I wanted to be sure to tell you all at the same time." She stood up and lay her hands on her stomach. "This time next year there will be one more person here to share in our joy."

Morgana sucked in a breath in surprise. She would have never guessed, but now as she looked at her best friend she could see a difference somehow.

Arthur stared at Gwen in stunned silence. He stood up and went to his wife's side so that he could wrap his arms around her. "We are having a baby?" He spoke to her softly.

Gwen nodded. She smiled and tears filled her eyes. Arthur leaned in and gave her a kiss.

Freya grabbed hold of Merlin's hand under the table and they smiled at one another.

When the king and queen had reclaimed their seats, Lancelot, who was sitting closest to Arthur, gave him a friendly punch to the arm. "Congratulations _dad_."

Arthur was still in shock but he managed to return a smile. When he found his voice again he said, "I think this might just be the best Christmas ever. Merry Christmas everyone!"

Merry Christmas!

**I had originally written this as a one shot for Christmas. But I got a hankering to continue it and see where it goes.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Quite some time later…_

The three men crept down the dark corridors with Gaius in the lead. They seemed to be in a heated whispered discussion.

"Do reconsider!"

"It is_ out of the question_. A Dragonlord's power is not meant to be used in such a way. Gaius, can you explain it to him please?"

"Tis true, what he says sire."

"Oh please! Gaius, I expected more from you."

Gaius sucked in a breath. "I am sorry sire, but aside from anything, I fear it would be too dangerous."

They had reached their destination. Gaius fumbled with the key until the lock clicked open. They shuffled inside and closed the door behind them.

"_Leohtbora_." A torch on the wall lit fire.

"Ah, much better, thank you. We shall revisit the discussion of the dragon at a later time. For now let us make preparations for the location. Any suggestions?"

"I think right here in Camelot would be best," the old physician replied.

"You are right, of course," the king agreed. "I am just so excited! It's not every day that my grandson turns one."

"You are blessed indeed, Uther Pendragon," came an envious response.

Uther laid his hand on Balinor's shoulder. "Old friend, you will be a grandfather one day too, I assure you. Now about that dragon… I think it will be perfectly safe if we use sorcery to secure baby Arthur to its back. Imagine the people's faces when they see him fly into his birthday celebration!" Uther clapped his hands together once in merriment.

Balinor and Gaius shook their heads at one another.


End file.
